Love at First sight
by kawaiimomijifuruba
Summary: at the age of 12, kyoya meets the new girl Ceila and she changes everything in his life. But his father does NOT approve of Kyoya's affair with Ceila. Will things change for the better? KyoyaXoc


~Love at First Sight~

Kyoya Ootori, was the third Ootori son. And everybody called him that, even his own class mates and sometimes his family. But Ceila Phantomhive changed that.

"Class I would like you to treat Miss Ceila Phantomhive kindly", sensei ordered, after silencing the class.

Ceila Phantomhive was only 12 and she was already the Head of the Phantomhives, just like her great grandfather Ceil Phantomhive.

She was a spitting image of her great grandfather. Midnight black hair that hung right above her shoulder, was held back with a white headband. And her eyes were as blue as the diamond on the Phantomhive ring that was on her right thumb.

"Please sit any where you like Lady Phantomhive", sensei smiled.

"Arigato", Ceila said, giving her teacher a fake smile that could fool anyone, except of course Kyoya.

She walked and sat down in the seat that was right in front of Kyoya, and beside a window. No one sat there, but Ceila liked it that way.

As the class was taking a break, Ceila turned to face Kyoya and asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm the third Ootori son", Kyouya replied, pushing his glasses up.

Ceila just laughed, her laughter was like the sound of bells. It wasn't too high or low and it wasn't like a cackle. It suited her.

When she noticed the confused look on Kyoya's face she coughed, "I'm sorry, but you do know that I want your _real_ name."

"It's Kyoya Ootori", Kyouya replied again, turning a very light shade of pink. "But everyone calls me 'the third Ootori son.'"

"Well, I like the name Kyouya much better", Ceila smiled, and it was a real smile, nothing fake.

And Kyoya couldn't help but feel like he wanted to see her smile like that to him everyday.

The moment Ceila called him by his name, everyone decided to call him by his name too.

Kyoya's everyday life was full of fan girls and people complimenting how cool he was. But Kyoya wouldn't become friends or even get close to you unless you benefitted him in business or money.

Those fan girls to him were nothing. The people who thought he was their friend were just toys. Once he knows their parents business secrets they would be thrown away. But Ceila was a different story.

She benefitted him, but not in money. She benefitted by bringing true happiness in to his life.

"So the reason why William McDellan tried to punch you in the face is because he _finally_ realized that you were using him", Ceila laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way", Kyouya smirked. "Luckily for me, he already gave me the information I needed."

"Well you're lucky I knew where his pressure point was before he could even touch you", Ceila sighed, giving Kyoya a playful nudge. "You sure are one sneaky guy Kyoya."

"And I'm surprised that you trust people easily", Kyouya retorted, pushing his glasses up. "How do you know I'm not using you?"

Ceila turned around and leaned very close to Kyoya with her hands behind her back. So close that the tips of there noses were a centimeter away. And it made Kyoya _really _uncomfortable.

A small smirked formed on her lips and she replied, "I don't trust people that easily Kyouya Ootori. But I decided to trust you because I can and it was my decision in the first place."

She then stepped back and smiled; "Besides you're so called 'friends' were your main interest for 1 week until you completely ignored them. Yet it's been a month since we first met and I still exist in your mind. There is a difference."

For once Kyoya was flustered. He was _never_ confused, especially confused by a girl. She was really different.

Kyoya would lose his friends by using them or if they were introduced to his father. The moment they set eyes on his father they would run. He wasn't scary or anything, but you could become bankrupt if you stay any longer then 10 seconds with him. And no one would ever know how. But Ceila was a Phantomhive which changed things entirely.

"This weekend may I come over to your home?" Ceila asked when class was over.

"No", Kyoya replied quickly,

"Why not? You know what my parents are like. So it's fair to know what your family is like", Ceila remarked.

"But you see my father is different", Kyoya replied. "But if you do see him, be prepared for a string of insults and questions."

"Don't worry I'm always prepared", Ceila smiled, entering the limo.

_Why did I tell her to come here?_ Kyoya wondered regretting his decision. _The moment she leaves, I'll probably never see her again._

Then there was a knock at the door. He ordered a maid to answer the door, but instead his father decided to open it.

_This is going to be the end of my life_, Kyoya thought as Ceila stood outside greeted by his father.

"I would like to talk to Kyoya please", Ceila said, flashing that fake smile. "I'm only here to say hello and meet his family. Business is not what I'm here for."

His father was flustered. Nobody and especially a girl at the age of 12 would ever talk back to him.

"Of course, you mean my 'third' son", he said calmly, trying not to strangle her.

Ceila's lips turned into a smirk. It wasn't the same as the one she gave Kyoya. It was the smirk that only she and her great grandfather could pull off. And she could get away with it, without a single scolding.

She blinked her blue eyes, and with that smirk on her face she said, "I know no one by the name of 'the third Oototri son. I only wish to talk to Kyoya."

"Of course my lady", his father said keeping a straight face. "Kyoya please come down here at once."

"Yes father", Kyoya said, practically running down the stairs.

"How about you and Lady Ceila Phantomlive take a walk around the park", he said. He obviously didn't wish to talk to her anymore.

It was an order so Kyoya couldn't object. As they were walking around the sakura trees, breaking the silence Ceila coughed, "So I understand why you didn't want me to come over."

_This is the part where she wants to leave_, Kyoya thought glumly.

"Wait right here, okay", Ceila said running off to a stand.

_Yep she's leaving me_, Kyouya thought, then a bunch of girls came over to him.

"I wonder if he's single?" one girl whispered. Then Ceila came running to Kyoya with a lantern.

"Damn he already has a girlfriend", the girl whispered. Kyouya slightly blushed, as he heard that.

"Hey Kyoya I was wondering if you would like to got to the Cherry blossom festival with me", Ceila panted, as her cheeks became pink. It was either from running or this was the first time she asked a guy out on a date.

"Um are you asking me out on a date?" Kyoya asked, turning pink himself.

"Yeah pretty much", Ceila said, holding back a laugh. The confused look on Kyoya's face was priceless.

Kyoya looked up at they clear blue sky, running his fingers through his black hair. Keeping a straight face, he said, "Sure, it would be rather rude if I didn't come."

"Thanks Kyoya", Ceila smiled, giving him an unexpected hug before running off.

Kyoya just stared at her until, she was gone. He then began having that feeling he always had when she was near him.

When he told Fuyumi, his older sister, that he always had this strange gut wrenching feeling every time he saw Ceila, his sister just laughed.

"My own brother is in love!" Fuyumi laughed, twirling around the room. Kyoya just choked on his tea.

"No I'm not", Kyoya said recovering from his shock. "I'm sure it must be the flu."

"You're in such denial", his sister smiled, looking up at the clock. "And by the way shouldn't you be leaving now?"

Kyoya got up and left in a flash. He really wanted to get away from his sister.

"I'm glad you made it Kyoya", Ceila smiled, straightening her white sundress. It was her first time out on a date and she didn't know what to say.

"Well just lie down", Ceila said, patting the space that was right beside her.

"Um why?" Kyoya asked, turning a slight shade of pink.

Ceila just looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Well it's easier to see the sky this way", Ceila replied.

Then as the two lay down on the grass a burst of light entered the pitch black sky.

"It's beautiful, don't you think", Ceila said, looking at Kyoya to see his reaction.

"Yes it is", Kyoya replied staring in awe at the fireworks. As it seemed that the fireworks had stopped Ceila got up and pulled out two lanterns. Each one was decorated with a cherry blossom.

As she lit the two, she gave one to Kyoya. They stood near the lake as they saw other lanterns being lifted in the air. Ceila lifted her lantern up into the air until it left her hands.

Still seeing that Kyoya still didn't lift his in the air, she put her hands on top of his as they slowly lifted it in the air together.

"Arigato", Kyouya whispered, pecking her cheek, making Ceila blush. He took out a wreath of cherry blossoms and placed it on her head. He smiled at the beauty in front of him. And it was a true smile. She really did change him.

They both stared at each other for a long time, having the same feeling every time they met. What they didn't know was that what they were feeling was love. But they didn't know that yet, until Tamaki entered their lives.


End file.
